Run and Hide
by gibbsgirl1980
Summary: We are back with Gibbs and his daughter Austin.  Father daughter tensions run high in this fast paced murder mystery.  Austin again finds herself in the middle of an NCIS investigation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here goes my second story...i hope you enjoy as much as you did the first...i love the feedback...makes me a better writer...oh and my usual disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS...gonna give this story a T rating for now, will let you know if that changes...so here goes...**

**Run and Hide**

**Chapter 1**

"Ensign Gibbs, its really good to see you again. How is your father doing these days?" The marine major, and patient, was attempting to make small talk with the young navy nurse. She just looked over at him between looks at the various monitors set up around the bed.

"He's fine." She then went back to studying the readings on the monitors. She then did a head to toe exam on her patient and started to go out the door.

"Ensign, that's it? He's fine? Well tell him to come by and see me. We served together in the Gulf. He's a good man."

"Yes, sir, I'll pass it on if I see him," she said shortly. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about her father to the major. This was one time where she couldn't keep her feelings to herself. All she kept telling herself over and over again that her father couldn't control her life anymore and that he didn't need to keep living up to his reason for needing the second 'B' in their last name. She then looked back at the major and huffed, "I probably won't be seeing him anytime soon though, Sir." She then turned and walked out of the room. As she headed back to the nurses station, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She was quite sure of who it was and she didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Commander, all is quiet with the Major. I'm gonna go get a drink. Be back in a few."

"Austin, bring me back a coke would you? Oh and while your gone, call your father. That's an order."

"Yes Ma'am." As she walked away, she wondered how in the world she was going to be able to survive her father and her commanding officer dating each other. _Really,_she thought to herself, _had the planets aligned against her? _She got to the cafeteria and sat in a booth, pulling out her phone in the process. She hit send and waited for what she knew was going to be an unwanted lecture.

"Gibbs."

"I was told to call you. What is so important that it can't wait till I get home?"

"First, your attitude sucks young lady. Second, I was trying to tell you that I won't be home till late due to a case so you're on your own for supper."

"Case, yeah, okay, whatever dad. I was going out with Stuart anyway so it don't matter."

"It does, he won't be off till late either. I need his help with this case."

"Whatever. Just ruin my night, I don't care." With that she hung up on her father. She knew after she did it she was wrong. But this time, she decided, she needed to stand her ground. She hadn't been on a date with Stuart in almost two weeks. And since moving back in with her dad, she had discovered that he seemed to be developing a relationship with her commanding officer. She knew her dad could never be happy with any other woman, but that didn't seem to keep him from trying. It's not that she minded, she really didn't. She just wished he could have tried with a different woman. She could always request a transfer if the relationship became a problem for her. Right now though, she needed to finish her shift and figure out a way to see her fiancé without her father getting in the way. God, why did she feel like a teenage school girl sneaking out on a school night. Oh well, she was Austin Gibbs, yes a Gibbs and that meant she would do whatever it took to get the job done.

"Commander, here's your coke." She handed her the coke and took a seat with her drink in front of the computer at the nurse's station.

"You get a hold of your dad, Austin?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I did. Not like it was too important, other than him ruining my night. But that is what he is good at isn't it." She mumbled the last sentence. She pretty much knew that whatever she said in front of the commander would be reported back to her father. She checked over the monitors of her patients and looked over through the glass to confirm they were all stable. When she was confident her patients were okay for the moment she got out her phone and sent a text to Stuart to find out where he was going to be this evening, in the hopes she could drop by for a visit. While she waited for his text, she looked around at her patients. She then looked at the clock and realized her relief should be in anytime. Her phone buzzed and she checked her messages. Stuart had told her he was going to be in Abby's lab working on some computer code that needed cracking. She told him she was going to go pick up some take out and bring him supper so she could see him in response and then put her phone away to prepare her report to give to the oncoming nurse.

After giving her report, she went to say goodnight to her patients and let them know who the oncoming nurse would be. "Ensign, I really would like to here from your dad."

"Major, I will let him know. I will probably see him tonight and will tell him. I'll check on you first thing in the morning. Sorry if I was rude to you earlier."

"No problem, girl. I know you are a lot like your father. I'm used to it."

"Haha. I know. Sometimes being like him gets me in a lot of trouble. Okay well you get a good night's sleep and don't give Lindsey a hard time."

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied as he mock saluted the ensign as she headed out the door.

"Night Commander. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Ensign."

Austin headed toward her favorite Chinese takeout restaurant. She got out and started to walk to the door when she heard screeching tires coming around the corner. Then she heard several gunshots and ducked behind a wall. She kept her eyes on the vehicle from which the shots came. She saw the license plate as the vehicle sped by. When she was sure no one was coming back she went to look at what they were shooting at. There laying in the street was a young sailor, bleeding from several gunshot wounds. She yelled for someone to call 911 and tried to aid the man. She kept talking to him while he moaned. The ambulance soon arrived and scooped the young man up and rushed off to the emergency room, lights flashing.

The police had also arrived to secure the scene. They were trying to question the young ensign, but she wouldn't respond. She just kept saying, "Call my father, someone please call my father."

The detective who had be assigned to the case went up to her. "Miss, who is your father?"

"NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs, call him. That was a sailor who was shot. Call my dad, please."

"Okay, I'll call him. If the feds want the case they can have it."

The detective walked away from the obviously shaken young woman who just sat on the curb. He called the number he was given and informed the dispatcher that Agent Gibbs' daughter was a witness in a shooting and she had been requesting him. He also notified the dispatcher that the victim was a sailor. The dispatcher advised the detective that she would notify the agent and keep the scene secure till their arrival.

"Miss, you're daddy should be on his way. Can you tell me what you saw while we wait?"

She just nodded her head and rocked back and forth, quietly sobbing waiting for her father. She needed him right now to make things right. There they remained, waiting on the arrival of NCIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your comments and reviews..I hope this next chapter is just as enjoyable as the first...What would you do if your dad was dating your supervisor?...I'm just curious what my readers think of that question...Well here goes...**

**Chapter 2**

"Gibbs," the team leader answered his phone. "Okay, thanks." He hung up with the dispatcher and stood up from his desk. "Gear up". He then headed toward the elevator while his team rushed to gather their guns and bags and follow him.

"What we got, boss?" Tony was first to ask as usual.

"Shooting. Victim is on the way to the hospital. Doesn't look good. DC police is at scene waiting for us to get there."

"Right boss. Who is the victim?"

"Sailor. Our sailor, the sailor we are investigating for embezzlement. Adam Nickels."

"Should have figured that." Tony interjected.

"Long list of suspects, yes?" Ziva questioned.

"Hopefully we got a good witness." McGee stated matter of factly.

"We do." Gibbs said stoically.

The team rode the way to the scene in relative silence. Gibbs wasn't sure what was going on with his daughter, but he knew the dispatcher had said she was the only witness and had requested DC Metro to call NCIS. Their last conversation had not ended well. Of course, when two Gibbs were communicating, what else could one expect. He replayed it over in his mind and could not figure out what he had done that was so horribly wrong. They were working this case and he needed the help of the computer genius Stuart Weston. Agent Weston had been the one to stumble on the embezzlement to begin with. Taking him off the case, in Gibbs mind, would have been unfair to the young man. Of course, Austin had no idea why her father was keeping the young agent over, so it was only natural for her to fly off the handle and make unnecessary assumptions. Hopefully this upcoming meeting between father and daughter would go a little more smoothly. Austin didn't know she was wrapped up in her father's case and he wanted to keep it that way.

The team arrived on scene a few minutes later. Gibbs barked out his usual orders to the team telling them what their assignments were. He then walked over to the detective who was currently in charge of the scene.

"Agent Gibbs? Your daughter won't say much to me accept call my father. She seems to be in shock. She is the only witness so we need to find out what she saw."

"Thank you, detective. The victim is a suspect in an embezzlement case we are working right now. I'm sure the two cases are related. Since the victim is a sailor, we technically have jurisdiction."

"That's fine with me. Good luck with your daughter. We will leave you with the scene. I'll leave my officer with the victim at the hospital till one of your agents relieves him."

"Appreciate it. She seems to always stumble in the middle of my cases. Trouble just follows that girl everywhere." Gibbs then turned and walked toward his daughter. From where he stood she looked like a scared lonely little girl.

"Hey baby. You okay?"

"Oh um hi daddy. Can you take me home? I just want to be alone for a little while."

"After we talk Austin. I need you to tell me what you saw, then I'll be glad to take you home. But you are the only witness to the shooting and I need to know what it is you saw. This is important."

"Dad, I really can't think right now. It's all pretty much a blur. I'm not really sure of what I saw. I knew when I saw the sailor that you needed to be called but dad I can't even tell you anything right now. I just know that boy was shot down in front of me and I tried to help him. Daddy, is he going to be alright?" She looked at her father, the nurse in her needing to know if the patient she had helped was going to survive, the child in her needing to know that her father would be there to pick up the pieces and keep her safe.

"Austin, babe, I don't know how the young man is yet but I do know without you telling us what you saw there is less a chance of finding the person who did it. So please, tell me what you saw and if you remember something later you can let me know. But I need somewhere to start so I can try to get to the bottom of this."

"Can we talk at home then? I need a safe place right now." She looked up at her father, her eyes betraying her feelings of worry and fear to astute federal agent.

"Okay. Let's go." He offered his hand to her and together they walked towards her parked vehicle. "DiNozzo, I'm taking Austin home. Follow up at the hospital when your done here. I'll meet you back at the Navy Yard."

"Yes, Boss. Is she okay?"

"She will be Tony." He hoped saying it would make him believe it, but right now he really didn't know. He knew his daughter had seen violence before, but never while it occurred. He had to get her talking about it so it wouldn't consume her from the inside out. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose, the worrying father ever present in him.

When the father and daughter arrived at home, Gibbs looked over at Austin, "Hey, I know you're still mad at me, but can we put that aside for right now?"

"Dad, I'm not even thinking about that right now. It's your life. I'm going downstairs."

"Okay." He followed his daughter down to the basement where their latest project was coming to life. "Austin, you planning on telling me what happened tonight?" The firm tone of his voice was unmistakable. He knew he needed to use tough love with her to get her to open up.

She looked up at her father and nodded like a kid who was being scolded. "I was on my way to our takeout place so I could pick up supper and I had planned on taking it to Stuart so I could at least see him tonight. And before you say anything, I know you said he was working a case with you but that doesn't mean he can't eat. I parked my car and was walking toward the restaurant when I heard loud screeching tires and jumped into the shadows. Then I heard several gunshots and saw a big dark colored SUV, I think maybe it was a Cadillac, speed around the corner. The windows were all tinted very dark. The first two letters of the license plate were HT. I didn't see anymore. Then I saw that boy just laying there and rushed over to him when I was sure the SUV was gone. That's all I can tell you daddy. Now can I please just be alone." She turned away from her father and walked over to the corner of the work bench and slid down to the floor.

"I don't care about you coming to see Stuart. I just want to be sure that you weren't seen. Hey, Austin, it's okay babe."

"Not if that boy dies daddy. I shouldn't have waited to go check on him."

"Did you pull the trigger, Austin?"

"Of course not daddy. It's just..."

"It's just nothing. Now stop beating yourself up over this. When I get back I expect to see some progress on our project here."

"Yes, sir." She just nodded her understanding and slowly stood up. Her father turned and headed up the stairs. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too. We will talk more later." Gibbs then headed up the stairs and to the Navy Yard to begin to put the pieces of his case together. He knew she was still irritated by his new flame, but that would have to be on the back burner for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I am so sorry for the very long delay but I had a major case of writers block and I have been busy with a little thing they call life...but I have a new found inspiration so I will begin again..hopefully won't leave you hanging for too long...**

**Chapter 3**

As Gibbs rode the elevator up to the bullpen to meet with his team, they were in the middle of one of their usual childish banter sessions. "Tony, why do you want me to touch your butt with my lips?"

"I said 'kiss my ass' Ziva. I don't actually want you to do it, it's just an expression."

"Ziva, he might actually like it if you did kiss his ass. He loves to have his ego stroked." McGee chimed in while looking at his computer screen.

"Okay McSuckup, nobody asked you."

"If you three don't get back to work, I'll be kicking all your asses." Gibbs quipped as he walked into the bullpen, startling the three unsuspecting agents.

"Right, Boss, back to work."

"Gibbs, Abby wants you in her lab."

"DiNozzo, how is the sailor?"

"Still in surgery, Boss. Hospital will call when he is out of surgery, but they said it didn't look good."

"I'll be in Abby's lab."

Gibbs went down to his favorite forensic scientist's lab to get an update from her. Meanwhile his team, now very much focused back on the case at hand, was busy collecting leads and hashing out what information they had gathered so far.

"Abs...ABS...ABBY!"

Using her remote, Abby clicked the volume of her famous rock/techno music down to a more appropriate volume.

"What ya got Abs?" Gibbs asked the bouncy forensic scientist.

"Gibbs, first how is little Gibbs?"

"Abby, she is fine. She just needs you to stay on topic so we can end this."

"Right. Staying on topic. Bullet was a 9mm hollow point. Striations match that of a MP-5 sub machine gun. Tire tread pattern matches those tires that are standard on a Cadillac Escalade. Gibbs, I took the liberty of getting the video from the street cams. I'm worried. You can see the Escalade pull away from the victim. Then you can see Austin come out of the shadow. What this camera shows though is what scares me. Here is the Escalade and the driver stops here. You can see him looking in the mirror behind the vehicle. I believe he saw Austin. Gibbs, we gotta keep her safe."

"Thank you, Abs. Good job and I will." Gibbs then turned after kissing Abby on the cheek and walked to the elevator. He could now feel the churning in his gut. Agent Gibbs knew he had to close this case and fast to keep his little girl safe. He would not lose another daughter to a murderer. Gibbs headed to the squad room to get an update from his agents.

"Dinozzo, what ya got?"

"Boss, hospital just called. Our boy is in recovery. Doctors say it will be touch and go the next 48 hours. They will be moving him to ICU. Isn't that where Austin works?"

"Yes, she works in ICU, what has that to do with anything? Abby thinks our shooter saw Austin before leaving the area. We need to protect her and our embezzler. We got agents at the hospital. I want protection for my daughter. We work in shifts. Ziva you take the first shift. Don't let her out of your sight."

"On it, Gibbs."

"McGee, you and Stuart keep working the embezzlement case. Dinozzo, with me."

Ziva arrived at the home of Leroy Jethro Gibbs to find Austin asleep on the couch. She quietly set her bag down and sat on the chair next to the couch and waited while her charge slept peacefully. She would want to know why she had a protection detail when she woke up but Ziva was hoping that it would not be her to have to tell her. She did not look forward to the reaction of one Austin Gibbs. She felt her father would be best suited to tell her why. Hopefully he would arrive before Austin woke up. Ziva sat there quietly reading a book while the younger Gibbs slept.

Soon, the former Mossad officer turned NCIS agent heard the door begin to open and drew her weapon. When she saw it was her boss, she immediately holstered her gun and began to get up. "She has been asleep since I got here, Gibbs."

"Thank you Ziva. Go on and go home. I got this watch. I'll be bringing her with me in the morning. And Ziver, thank you." 

"Good night, Gibbs." With that, Ziva left the house and headed for her own bed. Even though Ziva and Gibbs were practically whispering, it seemed that Austin was still awakened by their discussion.

"Daddy, why was Ziva here? What's going on?"

"Austin, babe, we gotta talk."

"Daddy, why was Ziva here? I don't need a babysitter."

"Abby pulled some video and it appears the driver of the Escalade saw you when you went to help the victim. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You will have protection till we bring in the shooters."

"Oh great! My life just keeps on getting better. First..you decide to bang my boss..lucky me..then you keep Stuart so busy he and I can't spend anytime together...and now you tell me I have to have a babysitter until you arrest this guy. Ugh..why me?" Austin threw her arm over head and flopped back on the couch like an obstinate teenager.

"No one is 'babysitting' you Austin, just providing protection. You can either have an agent come here when I go to the office or you can come with me. Your choice. Second, I am not keeping Stuart from seeing you. He uncovered a case of embezzlement and I chose to let him assist the team with the case to give him some valuable experience. Third, who I date is really none of your business is it. When you want to be reasonable and have a grown up conversation with me, I'll be glad to talk to you. Just know acting like a two year old will get you treated as such." With that Agent Gibbs walked out of the room to fix a cup of coffee. He knew how his daughter could be and he knew that in time she would come around. He watched as Austin made her way upstairs to her room. He could hear the door slam. Yep, he thought to himself, that's my girl.


End file.
